yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Obelisk the Tormentor (character)
| romaji name = Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei | alternate name = * Giant God Soldier of Obelisk * The God of Obelisk | french name = Obelisk le Tourmenteur | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! | appears video games = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | gender = Male | team = Lo and Behold (WC10) | wc10deck = Ready to Summon! | affiliation = Egyptian Gods }} Obelisk the Tormentor is a character version of the card "Obelisk the Tormentor". He appears in the manga and anime, as one of the most powerful monster spirits, the Egyptian Gods. He also appears in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia as a Free Duel opponent. Biography Ancient Egypt Summons Obelisk.]] Obelisk is one of the three Egyptian Gods, along with Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra. These monsters were only capable of being summoned by the Pharaoh. When Bakura, King of Thieves invaded the Pharaoh's palace after plundering Aknamkanon's tomb, he engaged in a ka battle with the priests. During the battle, Aknamkanon's son, Pharaoh Atem, thought he heard his father's spirit uttering "justice lies in the name of the gods". With that, Atem managed to summon Obelisk to fight Diabound, forcing Bakura to retreat. Battle City 3000 years later, Maximillion Pegasus created cards depicting the three Egyptian Gods, for his game Duel Monsters. However the souls of the Gods came to dwell in the cards, making them powerful weapons. On realizing this, Pegasus regarded their creation as one of his greatest mistakes. He tried to destroy the God Cards, but could not bring himself to do it, so he had the Egyptian supreme council of antiquities bury the cards in different locations in the Valley of the Kings. The Ghouls managed to steal the "Slifer the Sky Dragon" and "The Winged Dragon of Ra" cards. However the Egyptian supreme council of antiquities was able to prevent them finding the "Obelisk the Tormentor" card. Ishizu Ishtar, from the council, later gave it to Seto Kaiba, so that he would host the Battle City tournament to retrieve the other two. Kaiba used "Obelisk the Tormentor" in many of his Duels in the Battle City preliminaries. In his semi final Duel against Ishizu Ishtar, Ishizu had used the Millennium Necklace to see in the future. She played the Duel in accordance to her foresight, which would result in her destroying "Obelisk the Tormentor" and winning. However after seeing a vision of Priest Seto and Kisara, Kaiba was felt compelled to Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and did so by Tributing "Obelisk", allowing him to win the Duel instead. During Kaiba's quarter final Duel against Yami Yugi, they got their Egyptian Gods, "Slifer the Sky Dragon" and "Obelisk the Tormentor" to battle, which caused them to see a vision of an ancient city. Here Slifer and Obelisk were turned to stone, while Priest Seto and Pharaoh Atem battling. When Kaiba lost the Duel, he gave Yami Yugi the "Obelisk the Tormentor" card in accordance with the tournament rules. Yami Yugi proceeded to use "Obelisk" in his final Duel against Yami Marik. Doma ".]] In order to regain his memories, Yami Yugi presented the three Egyptian Gods to the stone tablet in the museum. However, the God cards began to crackle with black energy as Dartz drained their power. Yami was then interrupted as Duel Monster spirits began appearing throughout the city. Later that day, Dartz's men broke into Kame Game and stole the God Cards. Yugi and his friends chased after Dartz's men and Yami Yugi engaged in a Duel with one of them, Gurimo. Despite not being a chosen Duelist, Gurimo was able to Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" and harness its power through "The Seal of Orichalcos". After losing, Gurimo threw the "Obelisk" card to Rafael before Yami could take it back. Rafeal, Alister and Valon brought the Egyptian God cards to Dartz, who placed them in the mouths of three stone serpents in order to use their power to summon The Great Leviathan. After defeating Dartz in a Duel, Yami retrieved the Egyptian God cards, though their strength had already been drained. After Yami Yugi's soul had been absorbed into The Great Leviathan, the other souls Dartz had captured were able to lend him their strength. With it, Yami called out, "In the name of the Pharaoh, awaken!" and summoned the three Egyptian Gods. By summoning the Gods, Yami was also able to free himself, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba from the Leviathan. Obelisk, Slifer and Ra engaged in battle with The Great Leviathan. The three combined their attacks and seemed to defeat it at first. However the Leviathan reappeared in a different form, which Yami managed to defeat. Non-canon appearances .]] In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, Obelisk the Tormentor and Dandylion can be unlocked as Tag Duel opponents by defeating the Tag Team Protect and Burn 3 times. Their Tag Team name is Lo and Behold. Deck In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, Obelisk uses a Deck called "Ready to Summon", which contains monsters requiring three Tributes, including his own card, "Obelisk the Tormentor" and the Wicked Gods. His teammate, "Dandylion" uses a Deck called "Ready to Sacrifice", which focuses on providing Tributes to Summon these monsters. References